


The Butterfly's Flight

by DarkTales388



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Marriage, Child Murder, Cults, Death Rituals, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gang Rape, Human Sacrifice, Impalement, Incest, M/M, Multi, Murder, Orgies, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rituals, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Snuff, hangings, sexual asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTales388/pseuds/DarkTales388
Summary: Amanda is sick of her life and gets involved with a dangerous crowd. Before she knows it she's initiated into a cult that worship the Norse goddess Freya. The prophet is a crazy man that has no respect for human life and many members of the cult find their end during dangerous sex games or during celebrations and rituals to please the goddess Freya.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 38





	The Butterfly's Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is filled with sex and murder and is not for the faint-hearted. It includes rapes of young children, incest, human sacrifices and other gruesome things. If this is not your thing, then don't read!

Samuel follows Oliver into the woods. They take the path up to the holly grounds. Samuel has only been there once before for his first wedding. That was only two weeks ago. His grandfather had bonded him to his new wife Maria. She was pretty and sweet and Samuel was glad his grandfather had picked a beautiful girl for him. He didn’t mind taking her to bed every night in the hope she would become pregnant soon. Samuel never got the change to thank his grandfather for his choice. It was only three days after the wedding that he had passed on. And now, nine days later, it was time to guide him to his final resting place. And Samuel had an important task to fulfil. It was crucial for his grandfathers journey to Valhalla. 

They reach the holly grounds just before sunset. The chosen nine watchmen are knelt down around the table of the dead. Samuel stops to listen to the song they sing, a farewell song for the great prophet Daniel, the first of his name, the founder of their community. Daniel lies in royal robes on the table. His body has been embalmed and will stay in perfect conditions for his journey to Valhalla. 

Oliver places a hand on Samuel his shoulder. “You know what to do, don’t you?” he asks.

“Yes, father,” Samuel answers. His hands shake and he tries not to think of what it will mean for his grandmother if he doesn’t succeed in the important task that’s been handed to him. 

Oliver moves towards the table of the dead and motions for the watchmen to stand. They follow his lead like he’d been their leader all along. Today Oliver will inherit grandfathers throne, his gifts and his legacy. Samuel watches as Oliver places the runestone on Daniel’s chest. The watchmen move backwards and one of them walks towards the caves. He comes back with Tamara, Samuel’s grandmother and the young Desiree, one of Samuel’s aunts. They are both dressed in white gowns and yellow cowslip flowers decorate their braided hair. Desiree holds onto Tamara’s hand tightly. She looks younger than eleven today, still untouched and unaware of what will happen to her. Oliver had said it would be better this way. Samuel isn’t sure, he would like to know if it had been him that would have to make the sacrifice Desiree will make tonight. 

“Mother, are you ready?” Oliver asks her. Tamara nods and the watchmen start to light the torches that circle the holy grounds. Oliver walks towards the little table on the side and pours two cups with the holy wine. He hands the cups to Tamara and Desiree. Tamara takes the cup with a smile on her face. She drowns the liquid and hands her cup back to Oliver. Desiree takes longer to drink, her hands shaking while her eyes scan the naked watchmen that surround them.

Once Desiree is finished Oliver fills another cup for her. Desiree looks at Tamara, her eyes are wide. “It’s okay, sweetheart, just drink it. It will help you relax and make the journey of tonight easier,” Tamara tells her. Desiree nods and drinks. Once the cup is empty Tamara guides Desiree towards the table of Freya. The table is a big rock, flattened on the top and the perfect sizes for a human to lay upon. Desiree swirls a little while she walks and Tamara holds her up. 

The watchmen, Oliver and Samuel make their way towards the caves where they wash themselves with the holy water from the inside lake. Oliver and Samuel take off their clothes and replace them with the holy robes. Once they are clean and dressed for the ceremony they walk back to the ladies that await them. Oliver strokes Desiree’s cheek and tells her all will be fine. Desiree sways on her feet but she smiles at Oliver.

“Brother, I know it will. The moon is pretty tonight,” Desiree says. “Will you be the one that will take the first touch?”

“Yes, little sister, I will,” Oliver answers. He lowers Desiree on the table of Freya and kisses her lips. Desiree kisses him back and lets her hands slide inside Oliver’s robe to touch his bare skin. Samuel watches as Tamara sits down at the head of the table and takes Desiree’s hands and pulls them above the young girls head. The first watchman hands Oliver a knife which he uses to slide open Desiree’s dress. Desiree giggles and says the knife tickles. The dress falls away revealing her naked body. Samuel’s eyes stare at the breast of the young girl. They’re small, but her nipples are hard, and Samuel wishes he could be the first to touch them, lick them until Desiree would moan from pleasure. It’s intoxicating to see how her body moves into the touches Oliver gives her. How her moans intensify when his fingers slip between her legs. 

“Touch me, Oliver. Make me a real woman,” Desiree moans. 

Oliver laughs and bends his head towards Desiree. “First I need to prepare you for your task tonight,” he says. Two of the watchmen take Desiree’s legs and hold them to the side. Samuel goes to get another cup of holy wine while Oliver starts to carve the necessary ruins onto Desiree’s skin. The girl screams and begs Oliver to stop. She yells that it hurts and that she doesn’t want to do this anymore. Her body fights against the knife that slides open her skin, but she’s held down by Tamara and the watchmen. Samuel kneels down next to Desiree’s head and pulls her head down so she opens her mouth. He pours a little holy wine into her mouth only to get it spit back into his face. 

“Drink, my love,” Tamara says. “It will take away your pain and let you enjoy the ride to come.” 

Tears stream over Desiree’s face but she opens her mouth willingly and Samuel pours another sip of holy wine inside. Desiree swallows it down. By the time they empty the cup this way, Oliver is done marking the ruins on Desiree’s body. Her chest and abdomen are decorated with the signs that will guide her to Hel. It’s a shame she will have to reside there for eternity and will never see the green pastures of Valhalla. 

Oliver stands and gives his knife back to one of the watchmen, who place it on the small table next to the holy wine. Desiree slumps on her stone, her arms fall down when Tamara releases them. The holy wine starts to take effect, making her drowsy. She blinks her eyes and starts to smile again. Oliver pushes her legs wide open so he can kneel in between them. His hands stroke Desiree’s legs and sides. Samuel stands behind him and unties Oliver’s robe. It slides open to reveal Oliver's naked front. His cock is already hard and leaking from the sight in front of him. Samuel feels the same. His own cock has been stirring since the moment Desiree’s dress was removed. And now he gets to watch as his father pushes inside the girl. 

Desiree gabs but doesn’t complain. This is what she came for tonight, to become a woman instead of a girl. And the holy wine helps her find pleasure in the painful trusts of Oliver. He isn’t gentle, has never been gentle. Samuel has seen him fuck girls until they bled, made them come with his brutal thrusts. And today is no different. He pushes into Desiree with the same fire he does when he fucks his wives. Desiree starts to moan and it’s clear she’s enjoying this part of the evening. 

Tamara stands and walks away for the head of the table so Samuel can take his place. She opens his robe to reveal Samuel’s own hard cock. He kneels in front of the table and strokes Desiree’s cheek. Oliver nods and Samuel pushes her mouth open with his fingers so his lid can slide inside. Desiree moans around his cock, the hot soft pleasure filling ever fibre of Samuels body. He pushes further inside, pulls out and pushes in again. And Desiree lets him. 

Without warning, Desiree’s body convulses in pleasure. Her orgasm rolling through her. She starts to lick around Samuels cock with her tongue while he fucks her mouth. Oliver keeps pushing into her pussy and together they spurt their seamen into Desiree’s body. Oliver filling her pussy and Samuel filling her mouth. Desiree swallows all and lays motionless when Samuel and Oliver retreat. 

“That was amazing,” Desiree says. She grins and closes her eyes. “Who knew to become a woman was so fucking hot.”

Samuel wonders if she will still feel the same after the night is done. After her body has been used and penetrated by all the men that are present tonight. Oliver blesses the watchmen and they both watch as the nine men kneel around Desiree. One of them lifts her legs and throws them over his shoulders before he pushes inside her. The others worship her body with their hands, fumbling with her breast and clit. Another takes it on himself to fuck Desiree’s mouth as Samuel had done only moment ago. Desiree moans from the attention and has another orgasm when one of the men start licking her clit. 

Samuel wishes he could stay and watch, but he needs to get ready for the mayor ceremony of the night. Tamara is already waiting with the white paint. She draws ruins on Oliver and Samuel that will mark them as the new prophet and the prophet son. And then Oliver and Samuel both kiss Tamara on the mouth to say their goodbyes. Once done, Tamara walks towards the table of the dead and kneels before her husband. She cries and screams in despair for the loss. 

“You’re doing great, my son,” Oliver tells Samuel. Samuel smiles and his chest heats up. He wonders if his cheeks are red too from the praise. They both take their place on the stools that face the table of Freya and watch how the nine watchmen are still finding pleasure because of Desiree. Desiree herself has stopped moaning. She pushes the man away from time to time, but her arms lack any strength. It’s the combination of the holy wine and the constant invasion of her body that is pushing her towards a blackout. Right now it is being filled by five men at the same time. Two cocks simultaneous fuck her mouth, two push into her pussy and one is lodged into her anus. Samuel wonders how it feels to be so full inside. If it would bring extra pleasure. Maybe he can have his own wife try it out one day so she can tell him how much pleasure it gives her to be fucked by five men at once. 

Time passes and Samuel has to control himself. He wants to touch his own cock and feel the pleasure of release. It’s hard to let others do the fucking and only being allowed to watch. But it’s part of the ritual, and it’s the job of the watchmen to fuck her into oblivion. When the moon almost reaches his highest point in the sky the watchmen stand up and move away from Desiree. She’s passed out and covered in seamen. Her once virgin body used in every way possible. Tears are dried up on her cheek next to the white spots of the loads the watchmen have left there. Her braids have come loose and the cowslip flowers have fallen onto the ground. But still, she looks beautiful and serene. 

They leave her for now and move towards the table of the dead where Tamara still cries at the base. The watchmen lift her up and pull her dress over her head. Her body is covered in ruins that have been painted on them by the other wives when they prepared Tamara for tonight's ceremony. Tamara gets lifted into the sky and the watchmen carefully place her on top of Daniel’s body. Her face is beside his as they stare towards the moon together. 

“Freya, we give to you this wonder, this love of husband and wife. Take them under your wings and guide them to paradise. Our prophet, your loyal servant has done all you asked of him. Now his time is come to pass along his great wisdom. Freya, give us your wisdom and let us feel your presence,” Oliver prays. One of the watchmen bring him a cup with holy water and Oliver drinks it. He hands the cup back and is given a rope. With care, he winds the rope loosely around Tamara’s neck and gives the ends to two watchmen that each stand on different sides of the table. The other watchmen take ropes and bind Tamara’s arms together with Daniel’s arms, and her legs get spread and are locked into the chains on the end of the table. Her pussy is on full display. She’s still beautiful, even with her old age of 42. 

Once Tamara is in place, Oliver walks towards the side table and picks up the nail and hammer that have been placed there. He walks back to the table of dead and Samuel kneels before him. His father kisses him on his head. “Tonight you will take the first step as my apprentice, as the true son of the new prophet. If Freya deems me worthy, I’ll teach you all my father has taught me, so one day you will be able to take my place when death comes for me.”

Samuel holds up his hands and Oliver lays the long nail and hammer into it. “On my signal, you will perform the final bounding of hearts, linking your grandfather and grandmother forever in dead.”

Samuel nods and raises up. He moves to the other side of the table and waits. He’s scared and excited at the same time. Tonight he will be a vital instrument to make sure that Daniel and Tamara find their way to Valhalla. He just hopes he won’t screw it up. 

“Mother, are you ready for us to begin?” Oliver asks. 

“Yes, my son. Let me be the vessel for Freya’s wisdom. Let it transfer from Daniel, through me, into you.”

“Let it be as you say, mother,” Oliver answers Tamara. He takes hold of her hips and pulls her towards his aching cock. He slides into her and starts to fuck her slowly and gently. With soft movements, he pushes in and out. Tamara starts to moan and sweat trickles down her face. 

“I can feel it, streaming inside me,” she screams. “Take me, take all of me and feel Freya’s wisdom.” 

Oliver answers her. “I will, mother. I will take all of you, your air, your freedom, your life.” 

Once the words are said the two watchmen holding the rope around Tamara’s neck pull it tight. Samuel watches as Tamara opens her mouth to scream, only no sounds escape her. Her eyes go wide and her face slowly turns red. The pleasure on her face has turned into a look of horror and Tamara reaches her arms towards the rope. In doing so she lifts up Daniel’s arms as well. She scraps at her throat, trying desperately to loosen the rope around it. 

Samuel looks up at Oliver and sees the wicked smile on his face. He pulls Tamara further towards his body and fucks her hard. He moans and clearly enjoys the pain on his mothers face. It doesn’t take long before Tamara’s entire body starts to trash in a desperate attempt to stop the torture she endures. Her legs make the chains that hold her ankles in place clash against the stone and her arms, bound tightly with Daniel’s arms move up and down in rapid speed. Tamara’s mouth is wide open and her eyes roll into her head, showing only the wide. Her body shakes and Oliver just keeps fucking her. 

After just a short view minutes Tamara’s movements begin to slow. Her arms fall sideways so Samuel can see the scratches she made on her own throat. A small trickle of blood runs down her throat and spoils onto Daniel. The shaking of Tamara’s body intensives. Her arms go rigid and shake, just like her legs. 

“Freya, I see you. Guide me, provide me with your wisdom,” Oliver shouts before he releases his seamen into Tamara’s dying body. It’s the sign Samuel had been waiting for. He carefully places the iron nail on Tamara’s shaking chest. Right above her heart. With one swift motion, he hammers the nail halfway through her body. When he strikes again Tamara gives two more spasms before her entire body goes slack. It takes Samuel two more strikes to completely nail Tamara’s and Daniel’s hearts together. By the time he’s done the watchmen have loosen the rope around Tamara’s neck and a small line of blood runs out of the side of her open mouth. Her eyes stare towards the starts, open and wide, not seeing anything anymore. 

Oliver, on the other hand, is held up by two of the watchmen. His eyes have rolled into his head and his arms reach towards the sky. Samuel has seen this before with his grandfather. It’s a vision from Freya. She’s probably speaking directly to him now, instructing him on how to rule over our people. 

Four other watchmen have released Tamara from her shackles and lift her and Daniel into the sky. They hold them high while they move them onto the pyre that has been build for the final part of the ceremony. Around the pyre stand four large poles that are decorated with nooses. Samuel had heard his father say something about sending of the prophet with all his wives, instead of only the first wife and it seems that this will be the case tonight. 

But first, they have to attend to more pressing matters. Just behind the pyre stands the two-meter high iron pole that will guarantee the save travels to Valhalla for Daniel, Tamara and the other wives. By the time that Oliver comes down from his vision, Desiree starts to stir. She lifts up her head and looks at how her father has been moved onto the pyre. 

“I’ve missed it,” she whispers. A tear falls from her eye. “I wanted to see how mother would greet father on their travels. But at least I will see them soon,” she says with a shy smile. 

Samuel feels sorry for the eleven-year-old girl. She still believes she will join them on their way to Valhalla. He wishes he could give her more holy wine for the part that is to come.

The watchmen lift Desiree from her stone table and guide her to the pole that stands behind the pyre. She looks confused at the pole that holds no cord to hang her as she expected. It’s just a large iron pole, with a rounded top. Two watchmen hold Desiree’s arms while she stands behind it. 

“What is happening, brother?” she asks Oliver. 

Oliver ignores her question and stands tall between the pyre and the pole. He raises his hands to the sky, making his robe look like wings on his arms. “Demons of Hel, take our payment for save passages for Daniel and his companions to Valhalla. Release them from the ground while you feast on the flesh of our offering.”

“No, no, please don’t. I don’t want to go to Hel,” Desiree screams. She fights the men holding her, but they are stronger than her. They lift her in the sky and Desiree kicks her legs towards them, only to get them holds still by two other watchmen. Samuel steps behind Desiree and holds open the faults of her pussy while the watchmen slowly lower her onto the iron pole. The top slides in her pussy with ease, after her pussy being opened so thoroughly by the watchmen during the devastation of her body. Samuel slides his hands over the sides of Desiree’s body while the watchmen hold her in place. He fumbles with her breast until her nipples turn hard and he licks her anus until Desiree’s snobs turn into moans. In the meantime, Oliver has walked to the front of the pyre and has knelt down to pray. 

Without warning, Samuel lets go of Desiree’s breast and steps backwards. In the same moment the four watchmen holding the girl up let her go and Desiree slides further onto the iron pole. An agonising scream escapes her body and she withers on the pole, only making her slide further down it. The nine watchmen take their lids in their hands and jerk themselves off on the side of the screaming and trashing Desiree. Samuel watches how her body slides further and further down the pole and imagines how Desiree’s insides are getting pushed aside to make space for the pole. He wonders how it would feel like to know that the pain she’s feeling now will be child-play by the torture she will endure for eternity in Hel. 

Samuel steps back towards Desiree when her body has lowered enough for him to push his hard cock inside her anus. It had been so long since that first orgasm of him at the beginning of the evening that it’s a relief to get the liberty to come again. He pushes into the trashing girl, holding her by the hips so that she won’t slide any further down while he gives her a final goodbye. Desiree begs him to lift her off the pole, begs him to stop pushing into her anus, begs him to save her. Only Samuel ignores her and just focuses on his pleasure that builds in his cock until he screams from pleasure and unloads in the dying girl's body. 

When he steps back he looks with joy at the seamen that slides out of Desiree’s anus and mixes with the blood that is slowly slipping out of her vagina. It makes the pole more slippery and Desire slides down even further. The moment it penetrates her diaphragm Desiree lets out another agonising scream. Tears stream freely out of her eyes and her trashing slows down. She just lets herself hang on the pole. It’s clear she has given up hope that she will come off the pole alive. 

It takes an hour for Desiree to slide down the pole far enough that it reaches her throat and cuts off her air supply. Her soft sobs and screams die instantly and her body starts to trash again. Because of all the trashing she slides down even further and the pole breaks her jaw while it pushes out her mouth. Desiree’s body shakes and blood starts to drip out of her broken mouth. Her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her body spasms on the pole a couple of times before it goes limp. The watchmen step closer and start to kiss her breast, her face and her clit making her body spasm again. For some time her body goes limp and then spasms again until it gives one final spasm and Desiree’s eyes roll back and stare into nothing. Samuel kisses Desiree on her forehead and walks back to the stools on the other side of the holy grounds. His job for the night is done. All he has to do now is watch how the new prophet, Oliver sends Daniel onto the next realm. 

Daniel’s other wives move into the holy grounds close to sunrise. Samuel watches as four watchmen sit down on all the sides of the pyre and how the four wives lower themselves upon them. When the men spill their seeds into the woman they take a knife and slit the men's throats. Blood spatters onto their white dresses while the men die an honourable death, ready to protect Daniel in the afterlife. 

The wives stand up and wait for Oliver to light the pyre with their heads bowed down. It’s clear they had no idea that they would perish as well when the leftover watchmen take the knives from the wives and slight open their dresses and then forcefully guide them to the poles on the sides of the pyre. All four wives get a noose around their neck and on Oliver’s signal the watchmen pull the ropes and tie them in place, leaving the woman hanging while they suffocate. 

It’s beautiful to see how they trash on the ropes and try to save themselves. Oliver clearly loves it if the grin on his face is anything to go by. Samuel can understand, it’s intoxicating to see how a woman loses all control when her air is taken away from her. Their bodies trash and shake, and their heads turn red. Their tongues start to swell and push themselves out of their mouths and their legs keep kicking making them swirl long after they’ve lost consciousness. 

After about fifteen minutes all four wives have stopped moving and hang silently on their ropes. Daniel and his nine companions are ready to make the journey to Valhalla and Oliver lights the pyre with a candle handed to him by now one of his watchmen. The fire spreads rapidly and a big cloud of grey smoke fills the morning sky. The sun makes its way above the trees around them and lights up the burning pyre. The ropes that held up the wives burn and break, making the wives fall to the ground. They lay in strange positions when the fire consumes them. The smoke carries their souls to Valhalla and by the end of the morning all is turned into ashes. 

Samuel gets up from his stool and walks towards the iron pole with Desiree’s body on it. Her legs have already started to darken from the blood that is settling in the lowest parts of her body. Her body feels cold and her face is hard and set when Samuel strokes her cheek. With the help of two watchmen, Samuel lifts the pole out of its holder and they carry Desiree to the garden of the damned where they place the pole into the ground. Here she will remain for the rest of her days, as a gift to the demons of Hel, that will slowly eat her away.


End file.
